


Sanggup

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Anehnya, Alibaba tahu ia sanggup.





	Sanggup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Kalau boleh jujur, Alibaba lebih senang menjadi bukan siapa-siapa sepertinya dirinya sekian tahun silam.

Meski bekerja sebagai pesuruh, Alibaba justru lebih menikmati hidupnya. Setiap hari, ia berjuang untuk bisa makan dan minum. Bahkan, untuk tidur saja ia berjuang dengan membayar uang sewa. Setiap hari, ia terobsesi untuk jadi kaya, karena dia memang tidak mau menggunakan kekayaannya sebagai seorang pangeran―ia merasa tidak layak disebut begitu.

Kini, setelah obsesinya terpenuhi, Alibaba justru menghadapi hal lain yang meski kelihatan menakjubkan, ternyata sangat mengerikan. Sihir di mana-mana, kejahatan melebihi siksaan terhadap budak di mana-mana, bahkan orang yang ia anggap baik pun rupanya bermuka dua.

Sekarang, dengan mengetahui fakta mengerikan di dalam dunia barunya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya yang lama sanggup menghadapi dunia sekejam ini?

Anehnya, ya, ia tahu ia sanggup.

Mana mungkin pemegang wadah logam tidak sanggup?


End file.
